renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ominus
=Ominus, Lord of Apple Pie= The year is 1457, the 12th day of the eleventh month, and a young gentleman walks into town, his clothes plain, his wealth obviously meagre. The guards stationed at the gates of Girvan barely pay him any attention - Just yet another traveller, his countenance sad, his riches few, probably owning little more than the clothes upon his back. His name (or at least the name he gave the town official) is Ominus, Julius Ominus. Current Country of residence : Kingdom of Scotland Current County of residence : County of Ayr Current Town of residence : Ayr Level : 2 Reputation Points : 79 Ominus is a miller. Ominus has one vegetable field. =Role Play description= He is a young man, of an uncertain age - some would say 30, others would say 25, but all of that is just their opinion. Ominus has yet to tell anyone his age, or even where he's from for that matter. His past remains a mystery to most, the title he once held now taken by his enemies and his existence forgotten by those he once called friends. He had once been a success, that long time ago, he had gotten married to a lovely wife, and been accepted as a knight after he passed his training with honours. After participation in a few wars he returned home wearied, tired of the fighting, of the death of his friends and allies. After his return he had joined his father's side and begun to learn politics. Together they had ruled fairly and kindly - yet the dark ones had sought to take it from him, and they had one day succeeded, turning many against him and corrupted the very thing he had worked so hard to create. Then The Order had attacked them during the night, taking the guards and household by surprise. As people ran for their lives they were mercilessly hacked down by the dishonourable Order. His family dead, and a dagger in his back he blacked out, awakening to find himself in a monastery. As he healed in the care of the capable priests he learnt his name had been sullied, the people turned had against him, forgetting the good he had done for them. Once he was well enough to travel Ominus had thanked the priests and set off for the forests, his heart heavy. The years pass, seemingly slowly to him as his mind bitterly relives the weeks leading up to his loss of titles, friends, family and land. He is all but forget by those who drove him from the lands of his home, and he had moved into the town of Girvan and acquired some land there before beginning a journey to Kirkcudbright, where this lovely bartender caught his eye, and Ominus decided to stay there for a few days - the atmosphere was good and made him feel happier, forgetting his loss. Well it was either the atmosphere or the ale.. Ominus' Memorable Events 05/02/1458 ~ I arrived in the town of Kirkcudbright and started mining, spending a few days in the local tavern. 30/03/1458 ~ The days have passed in a blur, and yet I find myself still in this quiet town of Kirkcudbright, I had traveled back home and around a little, but somehow always seemed to end up back here. I believe it's due to this woman, Serendipity - she has given joy back to my life, makes it hard to even differentiate between dreams and reality at times, as they both seem equally fantastic. 21/04/1458 ~ On that night I got pretty *hips* plastered. I almost fell off my bar *hips* stool when Seri jumped on my lap, it may have been a night to *hips* remember, but sadly I can't remember much of it. 19/05/1458 ~ I have realized that the Lady Serendipity causes my heart to soar beyond description, that I love her far more than words can describe. Today I asked her if she would do me the honor of becoming my wife, and to my great joy she accepted. 2/06/1458 ~ Moved to Ayr today, finally moving my home to be where my heart was - With Serendipity - My priceless diamond, my magnificent star, my one true love, my fiancee. She lends light to my feet, joy to my heart, and worth to my days that no amount of money can give. 29/06/1458 ~ Lucky Jewel came by today and licked my hand while I was working in my office, looking down at the growing pup I remembered why I had chosen his name; I am Lucky to have the Jewel that is Serendipity. And even as he grows, so does my love seem to for her. It's hard to imagine her not being in my life now, I'm am sure those would be dark and terrible days indeed.